Naruto y la genio
by DraigAzul
Summary: esta es una historia basaba en el cómic erótico llamado fina la genio espero que les guste


**Hola chico/as ya apasado un tiempo y deseguro pensaron ya esta muerto pero no solo estube ocupado un tiempo y no habia podido actualizar o publicar fics y hoy taigi esta nueva creacion que espero les guste.**

disculpen los errores de ortografia

descargo de responsabilidad:

esta historia esta basada en el comic gina la genio

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Era medio-dia en la playa de la ciudad de konoha y nos cituamos en el protagonista de esta historia naruto uzumaki(ya todos sabemos como es) se encontraba caminando en la playa mientras miraba a las chicas bien dotasdas para ver si hoy era su dia y conseguia a alguien con quien follar ya que apesar de tener 17 el pelirrubio seguia siendo virgen y eso no le agradava mucho que digamos y como hoy era fin de semana tenia la esperansa de tener "accion" con alguna de las bellesas volubtuaosas de la playa

Naruto: haaa ojala alguna de ellas me tomara en cuenta y tu viera algo con migo pero yo no soy como los demas chicos que la tienen mas grande.

y era verdad ya que apesar de todo en esos tiempos los chos eran algo asi como mienbros desarrollados de mas pero el pelirrubio era algo normal y ese era un factor de que siguiera siendo el unico virgen de su generacion.y eso no le agrada

derrepente miro a un par de chicas que el conocia bien eran nada mas y nada menos que sakura haruno e ino yamanaka las chicas mas hermosas de su generacion pero tambien las mas exigentes de esta en cuanto a relaciones se refieren.

Sakura: ya te digo ino esta muy dificiel el encontrar a un chico con una polla de gran tamaño que pueda complacerme y eso que muchos ya han intentado cortejarme para que folle con ellos pero sus pollas no tienen el tamaño que quiero ja ja ja ja.

Ino: ja ni me lo digas yo hace tiempo que no tengo nada de buen sexo, o tan si quiera una buena polla para mamar, pero en estos dias de playa dicen que hay chicos que la tienen grandes y se les nota en el short de playa que llevan.¿o tu que crees?.

dijo mirando a unos chicos que pasaban por enfrente de ellas sentrando su mirada en los bultos que se formaban en las entrepiernas de los chicos que ivan de un lado para el otro.

en eso naruto se hacerco a ellas de forma algo timida ya que esta muy nervioso por lo que estaba por hacer y decir ya que era la primera vez que le pediria a esas chicas una cita a ambas para ver si tenia la suerte y se acostaba con una de ellas pero en su imaginacion se imaginaba con ambas en posiciones nada santas.

Naruto: (nervioso) ho-ho-hola ino-san,sakura-san es un gusto verlas por aqui en este dia de playa tan hermoso y digan me ¿como se la estan pasando?

Sakura ho hola naruto bien la estamos pasando bien con algo de calor pero no es nada que algo GRANDE Y DURO no pieda calmar ¿verdad ino?

Ino: si sakura solo algo GRANDE Y DURO que se NOTA a la vista nos aria olvidar el calor que sentimos desde el interior de nuestros cuerpos no cosas pequeñas que se esconden ha ha ha ha

rieron descarada mente ino y sakura sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a naruto de decir algo lo estaban rechasando mucho antes que dijiera algo. (que sad lo frendzoneo desde antes que dibera algo:.-( hasta me dan ganas de llorar).

el pobre al escuhar eso solo se sintio mal pues ni siquiera pudo preguntar algo respecto a la cita por que ya lo habian mandado a volar antes de decir nada y por esa razon el pobre se fue caminando por la playa sin ver por donde iba y se tropiesa con algo (que pendejo) al mirar ve que es la parte de ariba de una botella al mometo que se agacha para levantarla solo le da un suave rose con su dedo indice y derrepente sale un humo morado por suerte nadie se dio cuenta ya que se allá va en u a sona alejada de toda interaccion con las demas personas de la playa que combenientemente estaba serca de su apartamento a tan solo unos

30 metros de distancia

cuando el humo se dicipaba se dejo ver una hermosa y escultural chica de uno 20 años bien desarollada en todos los sentidos portaba una vestimenta algo peculiar mas parecia algo asi como si fuera de la antigua india por el estilo que llevaba en la parte superior llevaba algo que hacemejaba un sosten de playa solo que este cubria solo sus pesones con las puntas de estos eran de color dorado mientras que en la parte inferior llevaba una especie de tanga que se metia en su carnoso trasero de 90 cm que era superado solo por sus pechos de copa en ese momento el pelirubio se sorprendio al ver tal bellesa semi-seanuda frente a el pero le sorprendio mas ver que como miraba su alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado en una ciudad con playa.

Naruto: hem hola mi nombre es naruto cual es el tuyo,pregunto a la chica que lo volteo a ver para despues sonreir.

Desconosida: hola minombre es HInomi NAri TAra pero para abreviar me puedes decir hinata, hinata la genio. dijo eso mie tras le sonreia y le extendia la mano que el rubio no dudo en tomar de forma amistosa pero entonces el rubio reacciono.

Naruto: espero me estas diciendo que eres una genio de esas que si frotas una extraña lampara sale un genio que dice que te consedera tres deceos y que luego todo sale mal y el que encontro la lampara sale mal y le pasancosas malas de esos genios hablas.

pregunto con la imaguinacion de que un genio le consedia deceos a personas y luego ellos terminaban en la miceria i en la pricion depende de los deceos de la persona.

Hinata no claro que no (respondio de inmediato) yo no soy de esa clase de genios yo soy de otro tipo por ejenplo con migo no hay consecuencias y no tengo limites en nada exepto en el tienpo pero es en algunas cosas por ejemplo: no tengo limites como el revivir a los muertos lo puedo hacer sin ningun problema puedo hacer que la persona que te gusta te ame y lo mas impor tante esa regle que dice que solo son tres deseos no aplica a mi si ya pediste dos de tus tres deseos puedes husar ese ultimo deseo y pedir otros tres y se te consederan. y ¿que le parece? amo.

el rubio estaba sorprendido era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso ya que en los cuentos de hadas y de fantacia.decian que los genios,magos y hechiceros solo tenian un limite de deceos,hechizos y magia pero esto que le dijo la chica frente a el lo sorprendio demaciado y mas al saber que podia pedir devolver la vida y hacer que la chica que el ama se enamore solo de el y de nadie mas y poder pedir mas deseos era asombroso.

Naruto:(asombrado) v-vaya eso es sorprendente no me lo puedo creer y menos que puedas revivir alos muertos pero mas que me digas que puedo pedir que la chica que me gusta me ame loca-mente pero ¿tengo una duda?.

Hinata: si digame amo ¿que duda tiene que le pueda responder? esta buena sirviente a su dispocision.

Naruto:(sonrojado) si yo deseara que hicieras una parte de mi cuerpo más gande ¿seria posible que lo hicieras?

Hinata: claro amo no impor que parte sea solo diga deseo y yo hago el resto.

Naruto:(aspirando aire) muy bien estoy decidido hinata yo deseo que hagas mi pene mas gande que el de los chicos de mi edad.

la genio se hacerca a naturo y se arrodilla frente a el y le pide que se baje el short que lleva puesto y mira su pene y le dice.

Hinata: amo por favor piense en el tamaño que lo quiere y mi magia hara el resto.

dijo eso mientras acariciaba el mienbro de naruto con delicadesa pero al momento de que naruto piensa en el tamaño que quiere su pene se estira y alcansa el tamaño del de un caballo pero erecto y termino entre los pechos de hinata y la punta en su boca.

Hinata(pensando) hoo eso es demaciado grande la punta de su pene esta en mi boca se sue te caliente a pasado un tienpo desde que probe uno asi pero era mas pequeño que el del amo naruto ademas seria una compensacion ya que el nunca dijo que tenia que estar erecto

y asi la chica empezo a darle una mamada de dioses al rubio que no paraba de gemir mientras siguetaba el cabello de la genio por los lados y la obligaba a tragar mas de su miembro la genio tenia los ojos llorosos y la cara sonrojada pero de un momento a otro el rubio la detiene y le saca su miembro de la boca causando que ella casi vomitara pero es arojada co tra una roca de forma algo brusca y su vikini indu es retinado asia un lado dejando a la vista su vagina sin ningun tipo de bello y encuanto menos se lo espero el pene del rubio ya estaba dentro de su vagina y soltando un gemido que casi se escucho por toda la playa.

Hinata:(entre gemidos) a am amo esto ha es m muy precipitado haaa.

Naruto:pero que dices hinata estas muy mojada para decir que es precipitado es mas es como si tu vagina me hubiera estado esperando para que la penetrara ya que esta muy pero muy estrecha.

lo decia mientras la seguia prenetrando y en eso escuchan unas vozes hacercandose

Desconocido:creo que escuche la voz de una mujer por aqui pero puede que sea mi imaginacion ha lo que daria por poder tener sexo con una mujer ardiente (suspira) bueno esmejor que me vaya.

el desconocido se va y mie tras naruto no dejaba de penetrar la vagina de hinata mientras ella seguia gimiendo como loca pe in momento a otro ella tiene un orgasmo y naruto siente como el interior de hinata se contraei y siente que se va a correr pero lo que ellos no sabien es que dos chicas conocidas por naruto se hacercaban a donde ellos estaban.

Ino: te lo haceguro sakura escuche el gemido de una chica eso quiere decir que hay un chico con un pe e grande por aqui y mi vagina no puede esperar por tener un ñene adentro de ella y por lo fuete que gimio la deba de tener muy grande he he.

Sakura: si tienes razon pero y quetal si no lo quiere compartir ya que puede ser su novio y se molesta por eso te digo es mejor esperar a que terminen y asi pedircelo de buen humor por que como sabes una chica bien cojida es una chica muy feliz y acaptara cualquier propuesta

Ino: esta bien pero encuanto terminen vamos por ellos sin importar quienes sean bien?

Sakura: bien.

_**FIN.**_

_**bien amigos espero les haya gustado y si queren una segunda parte dejen sus comemtarios y sobre si continuare el de (diez dias para superarlo) claro pero lleva su tiempo asi que no se desesperen y sean pasientes y cuando menls lo esperen estara continuado nos vemos.**_


End file.
